A Baby Magic
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Sendou Aichi, menyamar sebagai lelaki meski parasnya membuatnya seperti Shota saja. Siapa bilang dia tak bisa jatuh hati kepada cowok no.1 di sekolah tak lain dari Toshiki Kai. Ah, dia berharap ada keajaiban datang. Tapi be carefull what you wished for! Karena hal kecil ini mengguncang segala situasi mereka berdua! / Warning:bad Summary, typo(maybe), dll. KaixAichi(fem) fic, AU.
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Baby Magic**

KaixAichi(female) fic.

AU for Alternate Universe

Warning! Typo(s), isi Gaje, ga nyambung, dll.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"Aichi! Kau mau telat lagi?!"<p>

Dari atas terdengar suara hentakan kaki dan kemudian dentuman sana-sini yang menggelegar mengguncang dunia (?).

Emi menepuk jidatnya, heran menghadapi kakaknya yang satu itu. Yang paling herannya, kakaknya itu bisa juga berdandan seperti laki-laki meski wajah imutnya itu ya tetap tak bisa disembunyikan. Akhirnya Aichi muncul juga dengan seragam laki-lakinya yang seperti biasa.

"G-Gomen Emi.. Aku kesiangan lagi." Aichi hanya nyengir sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Aichi, kau mimpiin senpai di sekolahmu yang baru masuk itu ya? Siapa namanya itu? Oya, Toshiki Kai."

Aichi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak blushing. Sekuat apapun dia menolak, siapapun juga tahu kalau yang dikatakan Emi memang kenyataannya. Entah itu kenyataan manis atau pahit.

"Hati-hati. Kalau kau ketahuan naksir dia, bisa-bisa dikira kau ini _yaoi-mind_ pula."

"A-Ayo berangkat. Nanti telat lagi." Aichi memakai sepatunya dan hendak keluar. Tapi Emi sudah berkata duluan.

"Aichi, kau lupa pakai baju dalaman lagi.."

"Emi, jangan bercanda dong."

"Aku nggak bercanda, Aichi."

Aichi diam sebentar, dan begitu melihat ke arah dadanya, sekali lagi perkataan Emi memang benar.

"Dasar kakak ceroboh." Gumam Emi yang diiringi jeritan malu dari Aichi.

* * *

><p>Emi memilih duluan berangkat daripada ikutan telat hanya demi menunggu kakaknya. Tapi ketika sudah agak jauh dari rumah, Emi berpikir kalau (sangat)sayang sekali Aichi tidak bersamanya tadi.<p>

"Emi? Tidak bersama Aichi hari ini?"

"Tidak, Kai-senpai. Dia... err.. melupakan sesuatu."

Kai menyahut 'ooh' singkat. Emi sendiri hanya langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil masih mengasihani Aichi. Tiba-tiba Emi tersendat memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Seingatku Aichi hanya cerita kalau dia KENAL sama Toshiki Kai, dan BELUM KENALAN sama dia. Tapi Kai-senpai kok bisa kenal Aichi coba?'_

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Aichi yang akhirnya menemukan dalaman berharganya bisa langsung melesat tanpa pakai tundaan. Meskipun itu berarti dia tak memakan sarapan yang sudah dimasak oleh ibunya. Ibunya memang tidak keberatan dan hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil nyengir sendiri.<p>

Di jalan, Aichi juga merutuki dirinya. Sebelumnya dia sudah terlambat 4 kali. Dan jikalau ini kali yang ke 5, maka tiada ampun bagi dia dan langsung saja dia disetrap di luar sekolah sampai sekolah bubar. Percayalah, itu hukuman yang menyenangkan HANYA bagi siswa/i bejad. Kayak si Author (?)

'_Lari begini terus, aku bisa pingsan.. Aku lapar banget.'_ Keluh Aichi dalam hati.

Tapi dia tetap bersikeras agar dirinya tak berhenti berlari dan hasilnya berbuah manis sekali. Bukan hanya karena dia tiba tepat waktu. Karena tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Aichi dari belakang. Begitu dia menoleh, dia berani bersumpah dia melihat sesuatu yang indah(?)

Kai menyodorkan buku catatan berwarna peach terang dengan hiasan pita dan bunga berwarna senada.

" Ini punya mu kan? Kemarin kulihat ini jatuh dari tasmu." Ujar Kai, masih menyodorkan buku itu.

Aichi bengong sebentar dan untungnya hanya beberapa detik dan kemudian dia menerima buku yang bergaya girlish itu. Beberapa bagian dari dirinya ingin berteriak kegirangan karena buku itu ternyata buku diarynya yang diberikan sahabatnya dulu. Dari kemarin, dia memang tak menemukan buku spesial ini.

"T-Terima kasih, Toshiki-senpai.." ujar Aichi dengan wajah blushing.

Kai mengangguk pelan, sementara beberapa murid lewat dan kebetulan mereka ada yang sekelas dengan Aichi.

"Hey, tengok buku si Sendou!"

"Wajarlah! Banci kayak dia kan gayanya aneh selangit!"

"Hahaha! Dasar pemurung aneh!"

Wajah Aichi tidak blushing lagi malahan hanya bisa tunduk dengan wajah yang hampir ditutupi oleh rambut. Belum lagi, tiba tiba sekawanan fan-girl langsung berdesak mengerumuni Kai. Otomatis Aichi langsung didesak dan didorong.

'_Ah Aichi.. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi..'_batin Aichi sedikit putus asa.

Lalu Aichi melangkah dengan gontai sampai ke kelas. Morikawa si raja preman (?) itu tak digubrisnya sedikitpun dan akhirnya Morikawa sendiri hanya salting sendirian. Pelajaran pun tidak diperhatikannya meskipun itu pelajaran favoritnya atau tidak.

* * *

><p>Benar-benar hari yang sulit baginya.<p>

Sementara gurunya menerangkan pelajaran, Aichi hanya iseng menuliskan sesuatu pada diary yang sebelumnya dikembalikan oleh Kai, si Idolanya.

_Senangnya aku dan Toshiki Kai bisa ngobrol meski hanya sebentar._

_Kawan-kawan sekelas mengejekku karena buku ini._

_Aku harus sabar_

_Lagipula ini pemberian sahabatku dulu_

_Kuharap dia baik saja di luar negeri sana_

_Sudah keputusanku aku menyamar sebagai cowok._

_Yang tahu gender asliku hanya guru pengurus arsip infoku_

_Aku harap besok maupun nanti, keajaiban mau datang padaku._

Aichi tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan 'Semoga.' di bibirnya yang lembut.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Minna! Salam~ Ketrin desu~ Ini fic Vanguard pertama dan akhirnya milih tentang ini :D<p>

Semoga Ketrinnya cepat updet ya ^^

Mind to RnR?


	2. Meet the Baby

**A Baby Magic!**

.

.

Huahahaha! Gomen! Ketrin telet update. Juga makasih buat Readers yang kasih reviews dan juga yang baca fic ketrin.

DracoKid: Gyaa! (O/O) T-Tidak kok! Aichi tidak hamil! / nanti kalau begitu, bisa-bisa Ketrin disangka pedofil. Tapi ide itu bisa ketrin pertimbangkan #dihajarKai. Bercanda kok, bercanda!

Kujo Kasuza: Ah, Aichi memang cowok yang paling cantik _ #KurapikaDikemanain?# Arigatou buat fave nya ya ^_^

Honami Fukushima: Ah, arigatou atas Reviewnya Fukushima-san ^^. Kalau endingnya.. Itu bakal jadi suprise ;)

.

.

Keesokan harinya, entah roh kuda jenis apa (?) yang merasuki Aichi sehingga tidak telat bangun. Pagi itu, akhirnya dia bisa jalani dengan santai saja tanpa perlu bergegas seperti dikejar setan. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu hal saja yang dia inginkan, yaitu Bertemu dengan Toshiki Kai.

'_Aah, andai aku bisa ngobrol sama dia nanti.'_ Angan-angan Aichi mulai meraja di pikirannya hingga dirinya merasakan suatu sensasi nikmat(?) di jidatnya.

.

.

.

"A-Aichi.. Kau takapa?" Emi sweatdrop sambil membantu kakaknya yang sudah benjol.

"Ittai.. Sejak kapan ada tiang lampu disini?"

"Sejak dulu, Aichi." Emi makin sweatdrop. "Percaya atau tidak, kau dengan mulusnya menabrak besi ini. Sugoi, nee-san."

Aichi langsung membekap mulut Emi dan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar panggilan tadi.

"Jeesh, Emi. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Bahaya kalau ada yang dengar." Keluh Aichi.

"Malahan, Aichi. Apa mereka semua percaya kalau kau ini cowo?"

"Errmm.. percaya sih iya. Cuman aku sering diejek juga gara-gara muka dan suaraku."

"Jangan lupa sifatmu, Aichi."

"Iya deh. Aku tahu aku ini memang low level amat." Aichi serasa kepingin pundung.

"Siapa yang low-level?"

"Itu aku, Toshiki-senpai... E-EH?! T-TOSHIKI-SENPAI?!" Jerit Aichi, nyaris membuat Emi budeq mengingat dia disampingnya.

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Aku hari ini tampaknya seperti setan ya?" (Author: betul sekali! #dihajar)

"B-Bukan, senpai. Aku terkejut saja Senpai lewat disini." Ujar Aichi malu-malu.

"Rumahku di sekitar sini. Wajar saja aku lewat." Balas Kai kalem.

'_Ternyata rumah kita berdekatan yah?'_ Aichi nyaris berteriak kegirangan.

Emi berdehem menyadarkan keduanya untuk berhenti cipika cipiki dan langsung tembak ke sekolah masing-masing. Ketika sampai di persimpangan jalan, sekolah Emi di arah sebaliknya dari sekolah kakaknya sehingga dia harus pamit duluan.

"Nanti belajar ya Aichii! Jangan pacaraan!" seru Emi sambil berlari ke arah tujuannya.

'_Emi.. Kau nggak membantu sama sekali..'_ Aichi udah mau nangis. Asalkan itu dipelukan sang malaikat rupawan. (Kai: hah?)

Akhirnya Aichi kembali berjalan bersama Kai disampingnya. Dirinya sudah seperti ketiban durian gede aja. (reader: itu disyukurin ato ditangisin yah? #sweatdrop)

Tapi ketiban durian itu ada untung dan sialnya. Aichi sudah mendapat untungnya, tapi ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah kesialan itu malah menghampiri sang Sendou.

"Kyaa! Toshiki-senpai lama banget~"

"K-Kalau Toshiki-senpai sampai telat.. A-Aku akan ikut dihukum bersama Toshiki-kun.."

"Toshiki-sama~ Aku membuatkan brownies ini untukmu~"

Segala macam FG dengan beragam panggilan kepada Kai membuat Aichi semakin ciut saja. dengan senyum lemah, dia hanya melambai ke arah Kai yang bahkan mungkin tak melihatnya karena sibuk dengan makhluk jejadian (?) yang mengerumuninya.

Seperti di hari-hari biasa. Berjalan di koridor, beberapa teman sekelasnya asik mengejeknya. Ada juga yang menyandungnya dengan sengaja. Sampai di kelas, Morikawa lagi-lagi merajalela. Sampai di tempat duduk pun, dia tak bisa tenang karena penuh sampah yang diselipkan dengan sengaja oleh sekelasnya yang usil.

'_Aku tak ingin menahan ini lagi.. Tapi aku udah janji sama diriku sendiri..'_ batin Aichi miris.

Ketika bel berbunyi, bahkan lagi-lagi kesialannya tak henti-henti juga. Sang guru eksentrik, yakni Mark Whiting sudah berakting lebay seperti biasa.

"AICHI! AKHIRNYA KAU SUDAH MENYUDUTKAN SANG MUSUH! MEMEGANG PEDANG KEADILAN DI TANGANMU! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP MUSUH ITU?!"

Aichi tergagap ditempat sementara satu kelasnya mulai cekikikan. Aichi sangat amat teramat tidak menyukai pertanyaan konyol diluar pelajaran seperti ini.

"B-Bukannya kita harus belajar sejarah, sensei?" Aichi sweatdrop.

"Ah! Kita bisa lanjutin itu nanti! Sekarang jawab pertanyaan tadi!" inilah ciri-ciri guru bejad, permirsa.

"Y-Yah.. Karena tadi sensei bilang aku memegang pedang keadilan.. aku akan membiarkan musuh itu tetap hidup. Tak ada keadilan yang ingin pihak manapun mati."

Gelak tawa terdengar, apalagi yang meluncur mulus dari mulut _bath-tub _milik Morikawa. Mark, sang guru tak normal hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membuat emoticon sedih di wajahnya.

"Oh mengapaaa! Muridku satu-satunya ini harus jadi penakut seperti iniii!" jerit sang guru dengan lebay tanpa modal.

'_Kuakui inilah neraka yang bisa berjalan.'_ Batin Aichi.

Beberapa les pelajaran kemudian, sudah saatnya mata pelajaran olahraga. Kalau teori sih Aichi bolehan saja. tapi kalau menyangkut praktek, dia sangat tidak kuat. apalagi kali ini pelajarannya renang.

"Sendou, kamu tidak masuk lagi ya?" tanya gurunya.

"Ah, sensei masa lupa? Aku kan alergi klorin. Jadi aku tak boleh berenang." Sahut Aichi-bohong-

Guru olahraganya masih baik dan perhatian. Nggak kayak guru bejad yang diatas sana tadi. Buat guru-guru sedunia, jangan sampai ketularan guru yang diatas itu ya. Itu sih namanya guru sok jadi anak zaman tapi gagal pula. #ditendangMark

Aichi hanya senyum-senyum memperhatikan satu kelasnya asik berenang sana-sini dengan gaya favorit mereka. Bukannya Aichi tak bisa berenang tapi dia tidak mungkin berenang. Mengingat dia sedang 'menyamar'.

Selagi kelasnya berenang, mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka kedatangan rombongan lainnya.

"Permisi John-sensei, bolehkah anak SMA numpang di kolam SMP sebentar? Kolam SMA sedang direnovasi." Seorang guru dengan training dan topi datang menghampiri guru olahraga tadi.

(Note: SMP dan SMA mereka digabungkan.)

"Ah! Tentu boleh, Yoshiki-sensei. Malah bagus mereka bisa bergabung dengan senior-senior mereka."

Yoshiki memberi aba-aba kepada muridnya dan segera saja mereka terjun seenak hati. Ada juga yang bergabung dengan junior yang mereka kenal. Kalau yang ceweknya sudah mengerubuti para playboy beken (?)

Aichi sweatdrop di tempat. Satu kelas saja sudah heboh minta ampun. Ini ditambah lagi. Seperti gempa bumi saja. Aichi kembali mengamati mereka sampai dia mendengar sahutan dari seorang senior.

"Eh? Kamu kan yang tadi jalan bareng Kai."

Aichi menengok ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda pirang dengan iris abu-abu. Jikalau mengenal Toshiki Kai, maka otomatis juga akan mengenal sohibnya yang berbeda sifat dengannya itu. Taishi Miwa.

"Uhm..I-Iya senpai.."

"Hahaha, jangan formal gitu dong! Kawannya Kai juga kawanku kok."

"Err.. kami sih cuman sekedar berjalan sama saja, senpai. Belum sampai kenalan."

"Ha? Masa? Padahal seingatku Kai pernah bercerita tentangmu!"

Aichi membeku di tempat. Hanya terdengar degupan jantungnya yang jelas."B-Bisa Senpai jelasin maksudnya?"

"Aku gak ingat itu kapan. Tapi Kai pernah mencoba cari info tentangmu. Bahkan dia nekat masuk ruang arsip tapi dia kepergok dan dihukum. Aku sih lolos aja!" Miwa dengan bangganya menepuk dadanya.

Aichi nyaris jawdrop dengan mulusnya. "Taishi-senpai.. Beneran Toshiki-senpai dihukum guru?"

"Aku punya fotonya waktu dihukum lagi! Mau tengok?"

Sebelum Miwa pergi mengambil ponselnya, dirinya sudah dihentikan sang _brunette_ dengan tatapan mata tajam.

" . .Dihukum. Miwa. ?" Kai sudah pakai aura horror.

"Huehehe, lumayan buat bisnis, Kai."

Alhasil Miwa ditendang kembali kedalam kolam dengan sadisnya. Lagi-lagi Aichi nyaris jawdrop. Toshiki yang dikiranya selama ini bersifat kalem, cuek dan tampak mengendalikan diri. Tau-taunya Miwa udah jadi samsak hidup.

"Kau tidak berenang?"

"A-Ah! Eh.. uhm.. T-T-Tidak, senpai... A-A-Aku alergi k-klorin kolam." Wajah Aichi memerah total.

"Oooh.. Aku juga gak berenang toh."

Itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang senior sebelum dia duduk dengan posisi santai disamping Aichi.

'_Keajaiban itu memang NYATA!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Sudah 2 hari berturut-turut dia berinteraksi dengan _dream-boy_ nya itu.

Kemudian terdapat kesunyian yang mencekam diantara mereka. Kita tidak tahu Kai berniat ngomong atau nggak. Tapi kalau Aichi? Jelas dia tak terlalu berani.

"Buku milikmu itu.."

Mendengar ucapan Kai tiba-tiba, jantung Aichi kembali aktif.

"Itu diarymu yah?"

Aichi menelan ludahnya gugup lalu mengangguk pelan. Kai hanya ber-ooh ria pelan.

"Maaf ya tapi aku tak sengaja mengintip beberapa halaman." Ujar Kai sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum tipis.

Tetapi Aichi sudah membuat wajah shock yang gak karuan. Melihat wajah malangnya, Kai langsung saja sweatdrop.

"T-Tapi hanya 2-3 halaman saja. itupun karena begitu jatuh memang sudah terbuka."

Aichi agak tidak rela menerima alasan Kai. Badannya lemas semua. Meskipun begitu, beberapa bagian dari dirinya sudah berpuji syukur karena halaman depan itu belum memuat Kai. Tapi untuk beberapa halaman kebelakang, bahkan Aichi mendapat selembar rambut Kai entah dari mana.

"Maaf ya. Kau kesal padaku."

"T-Tidak kok, senpai." Entah kenapa Aichi tampak sekali agak berbohong disini.

"Aku serius ini."

"I-Iya, senpai.."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bola matanya masih fokus ke cowok*aliascewek* bersurai biru itu. Tanpa menyadari sudah ada seseorang yang menatap mereka.

"Ciee Kai! Mesraan sama anak kelas 3 SMP nih!"

Lagi-lagi Miwa ditendang balik ke kolam. Juga lagi-lagi Aichi sweatdrop ditempat. _'Kowaii..'_ batinnya.

Sampai akhirnya pelajaran olahraga selesai, Kai dan Aichi tetap bisu melulu. Aichi agak kecewa juga ketika Kai berjalan pergi duluan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun padanya. Bukannya Kai harus banget ngomong ke dia. hanya saja, seorang Aichi masih bisa berharap.

Tinggal 2 jam pelajaran lagi, tapi Aichi hanya menghela nafas berulang kali sambil membolak balik buku pelajarannya. Akhirnya karena tidak mengerti dan tidak niat, akhirnya dia mulai menulis lagi di diarynya.

_2 hari berturut-turut!_

_Tak bisa kukatakan betapa senangnya aku!_

_Cuman perasaanku campur aduk saat ini._

_Entah mau disamain ke gado-gado atau nano-nano, entah yang permen atau nougat._

_Kenai.._

_Andai kau disini, pasti aku puas banget curhatnya._

_Apalagi kamu ini gak mulut ember kayak morikawa_

_Aku gak perlu sport-jantung lagi._

Aichi tersenyum kecil sambil menuliskan tanggal di kanan atas halaman kertas lembut itu. Aichi juga membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman sebelumnya. Buku ini sudah penuh sekali, mengingat buku diarynya ini buku _clip-on_ alias binder.

'_Harus ganti kertas lagi dong.'_batinnya agak malas. Tapi daripada dia menulis di halaman yang sudah ditulisi. Aichi itu masih bermodal. Gak kayak Morikawa tuh.

(Morikawa: KENAPA GUE DISINGGUNG MELULU?!)

Begitu pulang sekolah, Aichi sempat melambatkan langkahnya dan menengok sana-sini dan menemukan bahwa sepertinya Kai sudah pergi duluan. Perasaan kecewa meluap lagi tapi apa boleh buat. Bukan dia yang mengatur jam pulangnya toh.

Kakinya membawa dirinya tidak langsung pulang melainkan ke toko buku, kembali mengingat dia harus membeli kertas yang diperlukannya. Tapi lagi-lagi dirinya melihat sesuatu yang indah.

(Kai: Emangnya aku ini cewe, dibilangin indah melulu.

Author: Ge-er amat lo! Baca dulu ceritanya!

Kai: jyaah, kecewa abang, thor.

Author: permisi muntah dulu aku -_- )

Pen berwarna baby blue dengan hiasan bintang-bintang dan bulan yang diikat dengan benang berwarna biru tua. Aichi langsung mengambil pen itu tanpa ba-bi-bu. Bukan karena pen itu cantik. Tapi karena pen ini mirip sekali dengan pen yang pernah dipakai oleh temannya yang memberikannya diarynya saat ini.

"Hadiah untuk pacarnya ya, mas?"

Aichi membeku di tempat. "T-Tidak. Ini untuk aku. Aku belum punya pacar." Sahutnya sweatdrop.

Penjaga kasir itu salting di tempat dan langsung meminta maaf. Aichi selalu baik untuk memaafkan siapapun. Ketika dia melihat sekitar, dia cengok di tempat melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

Kai dan Miwa yang asik numpang baca komik.

Aichi memilih beranjak pergi saja karena tak berani memanggil senpainya. Tapi dia sudah facepalm dan berusaha mengenyahkan ingatannya yang tadi. Sangat janggal sekali menemukan cowok yang super cool dan ganteng tapi doyan numpang baca. Saking lemasnya dia, penjaga kasir langsung memanggil dia.

"P-Permisi! Kau meninggalkan tas milikmu, tuan!"

Aichi berbalik dan melihat penjaga kasir itu memegang tasnya. Sudah tak terhitung malunya, apalagi ketika seisi toko buku sudah menatapnya sambil cekikikan geli. Tanpa tunggu-menunggu, Aichi berlari kembali mengambil tasnya, berterimakasih lalu tancap pergi.

"Eh? Tadi itu.. Anak kelas IX-B itu kan?" Miwa meletakkan komik yang sudah habis dibacanya.

Kai bengong sebentar lalu meletakkan komiknya juga lalu mengambil tasnya. "Ayo, Miwa." Sahutnya sambil melengos duluan.

"Kai! Tunggu aku!"

Setelah cukup jauh dari toko buku, Aichi menunduk sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memerah total. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tukang bikin malu diri sendiri. Ditengah saat rutuk-merutuk itu, dia mendengar tangisan dari dalam gang sempit disampingnya.

Penasaran akan suara tangisan itu, Aichi memberanikan dirinya masuk. Semakin dalam dia masuk, semakin gelap suasananya. Aichi ingin sekali pergi dan meninggalkan kegelapan yang dibencinya. Tapi dia tetap curiga akan suara tangisan itu.

Sampai akhirnya dia mencapai jalan buntu yang gelap sekali, sampai dia harus meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk menghindari barang-barang sekitar. Diarahkan tangannya ke sumber tangisan, kemudian dia merasakan dirinya meraba kulit yang hangat dan lembut.

Saat mencoba meraba bagian paling ujung, dia merasakan sesuatu yang bundar. Kemudian ada yang menyentuhnya, seperti telapak tangan yang mungil. Karena agak terkejut dengan sentuhan itu, dia mengangkat sesuatu yang disentuhnya itu.

Itu bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Seorang bayi mungil dan imut lebih tepatnya. Memang gelap disana tapi entah kenapa Aichi bisa melihat jelas bayi imut itu. Daripada membiarkan bayi itu tetap di tempat yang menakutkan itu, Aichi segera berlari keluar membawa bayi mungil itu.

"Dimana orang tuamu..?"

Aichi tentu tahu berbicara dengan bayi takkan memberinya jawaban. Aichi memandang bayi mungil itu yang tersenyum sambil mengoceh ala bayi ketika Aichi tersenyum ke arahnya. Aichi melihat ada sebuah locket yang tergantung di leher lembut bayi itu. Di locket itu, terukir nama _'Yukkiro'_

"Yukkiro namanya, yah?Aku harap ibu tidak keberatan." Gumam Aichi sambil membawa bayi itu.

Tapi bayi itu hanya memakai kain tipis dan udara juga dingin saat itu. Aichi bingung sekali harus apa. Tapi karena dirinya tak bisa memikirkan apapun, dia hanya bisa berjalan secepat mungkin sampai ke rumah tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang memandanginya.

Sesampai rumah, Emi dan Shizuka menanyai dirinya. Begitu Aichi menjelaskan semuanya, untunglah ibu dan kakaknya bisa maklum.

"Jadi.. Boleh kan, bu?" pinta Aichi dengan nada agak merayu.

"Tentu saja! Kita tak boleh membiarkan bayi kecil ini sendirian!" sahut Shizuka sambil menimang-nimang bayi mungil itu.

"Tapi kita harus menemukan orang tuanya selagi merawatnya." Tambah Emi yang disetujui kakak dan ibunya.

Bayi itu tampak lebih berseri-seri ketika bertemu keluarga Sendou. Emi juga langsung menawarkan dirinya untuk pergi ke toko untuk membeli susu dan biskuit bayi. Tidak mungkin bayi itu tidak dibuat kenyang.

"Aichi, besok kamu beli beberapa pasang bajunya ya." Pinta Shizuka. "Aku sepertinya masih menyimpan beberapa baju Emi sewaktu bayi tapi tak ada salahnya memberinya yang baru kan?"

Aichi tersenyum sambil menuruti kata ibunya. Ditatapnya lekat bayi mungil itu sambil memikirkan bagaimana hari-hari selanjutnya.

TBC

Author: Uaaah! Jelek amat!

Kai : Memang selalu jelek kok.

Author: Ingatkan aku biar kubuat kau jadi cewek..

Kai: HELL NOO!


	3. Gonna Play Vanguard

A Baby Magic

Yatta! Update lagi! Huft! Untung sempat.

Kamui: Ketrin ini gak sempet updet gara" sibuk belajar ato sibuk malasan?

Ketrin: Kamui.. nanti ga kubuat jadian sama Emi ya?

Kamui: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>"Aku berangkat, bu!"<p>

Ketika sahutan Aichi dibalas oleh ibunya, Aichi langsung berjalan ke sekolah seperti biasa. Kali ini Emi tidak sekolah karena dia libur. Nasibmu Aichi gak bisa santai kayak Emi.

'_Yah, setidaknya ada yang menjaga bayinya..'_ fikir Aichi.

Lagipula Aichi bisa bebas besoknya karena besok adalah hari sabtu. Mau seharian pun dia habiskan dengan bayi, juga tak masalah toh. Selagi dia berjalan-jalan, dia memikirkan kembali tampang bayi yang imut itu.

Rambut coklat muda dengan mata birunya yang terang. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman imut dan pipi tembem yang mulus. Tangan mungilnya lembut sekali dan nyaman sekali ketika membelai wajahmu.

'_Rambutnya mirip Kai-senpai yah.. Matanya ada mirip ke Emi sih.. Lho? Kok rasanya seperti mereka berdua yang punya anak?'_ batin Aichi.

Tapi cepat-cepat dienyahkan pikiran sesaat itu karena jujur saja, dia gak rela lepasin idolanya begitu aja.

Tak ada yang berubah dari hari-hari biasanya. cukup berjalan pelan menuju kelas dan duduk diam di bangku lalu menunggu gangguan dari Morikawa yang sudah kesambet arwah preman seperti biasanya.

"Woy, Aichi! Kau mulai menjadi ibu sekarang? Semalam bayi siapa kau gendong itu?" tanya Morikawa dengan seenaknya duduk di meja Aichi.

Rasanya seperti terpukul panci keras begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan Morikawa. Belum lagi, pertanyaan itu terdengar ke telinga semuanya yang di kelas.

"Eh tunggu. Perasaan kau keluar dari gang sempit, itu bayi udah kau gendong."

_Oh tidak.._

"Jangan-jangan kau curi bayi itu ya?"tebak Morikawa asalan.

_Tentu saja tidak! Perbuatan macam apa itu?!_

"Aichi? Kamu pucat lho?" ujar Izaki mendekat.

_Tolong.. Jangan lanjut.._

"Berarti aku ada benarnya dong?!"

_Nggak! Tolong udah!_

"Woy, kau dengar aku gak?!"

Izaki sedikit panik melihat Aichi mulai pucat sekali. "Morikawa, kayaknya kamu berlebihan-"

"Hooii! Anak mami! Kau budeq atau gimana sekarang?!"

Tinju kuat dengan mulusnya meluncur ke hidung Morikawa, sukses membuatnya jatuh. Izaki dan seisi kelas sama sekali tak percaya penglihatan mata mereka. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Aichi yang terkenal lembut dan sopan itu meninju preman ugal-ugalan sepertinya.

"MORIKAWA TAK USAH CAMPURI URUSANKU!" bentak Aichi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia langsung sadar apa yang dilakukannya dan langsung menghampiri Morikawa.

"M-Morikawa! Astaga! Maafkan aku!" Aichi mengecek lawan tinjunya yang sudah pingsan dengan mimisan.

"S-Sudah Aichi. Aku bawa dia ke UKS dulu." Sahut Izaki yang langsung membawa Morikawa dengan bantuan murid lainnya.

Meskipun mereka sudah keluar ruangan, yang tinggal masih saja memperhatikan Aichi di dalam. Tubuh Aichi membeku disana, tapi untunglah langsung selamat ketika seseorang menarik dirinya keluar dengan cepat.

Aichi masih terguncang dan hanya menatap kebawah ketika dirinya masih ditarik hingga ke atap sekolah. Disana dia langsung didudukkan.

"Aichi? Aichi? Hey, sadar!"

Aichi mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengatur jumlah cahaya yang sampai ke matanya sebelum mendapatkan pandangan sempurna siapa yang dari tadi menariknya.

"Kamu.. Taishi-senpai?" gumam Aichi. _'Tadi dia yah yang narik aku?'_

Miwa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Nggak cuman aku yang sendiri lho." Miwa menunjuk ke belakang Aichi.

Aichi juga masih merasa ada yang memegang kedua pundaknya. Dilihatnya samar-samar surai coklat. Tapi karena kali ini pengecualian, Aichi bahkan tidak merasakan apapun di _kokoro_nya.

"Toshiki-senpai..?" gumamnya lagi.

Kai tak menjawab apapun dan cuman menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi kau bertengkar ya?" tanyanya.

Aichi langsung tampak sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Hanya saja dia masih ingin menjaga reputasinya meski tak terlalu berpengaruh ke arah manapun. Apalagi begitu dituduh mencuri bayi, bisa-bisa pihak sekolah yang malah turun tangan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja." Lirihnya.

Miwa menatap Aichi dengan senyuman kasihan. "Yo, Kai. Kita bolos lagi hari ini?" tawar Miwa.

"Boleh aja. Aku ambil barang kita dulu." Kai langsung turun dan berbuat sesuai perkataannya tadi.

Aichi cengo di tempat. "B-B-Bolos?! J-Jangan senpai! Nanti aku bisa dimarahi guru! Nggak! Bahkan lebih buruk! Nanti aku malah kena diskors! Lalu malah dikeluarkan dari sekolah pula! Aargh! Bagaimana nanti kata ibu dan Emi?!"

Kini giliran Miwa yang cengok. _'Waduh, alim banget dia. Sabar ya nak. kami nista-in kali ini aja kok. Tapi nanti kesalahannya Kai aja yang nanggung.'_ Batin Miwa ngaco.

"Tenang Aichi! Kamu gak bakal marah, diskors, dipecat, juga ibu dan emi milikmu takkan berkata apapun sama kamu nanti." Ucap Miwa sweatdrop sambil menenangkan pemuda alias pemudi itu.

"T-Tapi tadi Taishi-senpai bilang BOLOS kan?"

"I-Iya, cuman bukan bolos yang seperti kamu pikirkan tau.."

Belum sempat Aichi kembali buka mulut, Kai sudah kembali dengan 3 tas dan 3 lembar kertas.

"Ini tasmu, Miwa. Ini milikmu juga, Aichi."

"M-Makasih, Toshiki-senpai."

Aichi menerima tasnya serta selembar kertas dari Kai.

SURAT IZIN KELUAR SEKOLAH

Nama : Sendou Aichi

Kelas : IX-B

Tanggal : 16 Oktober 2014

Alasan: Latihan mengikuti turnamen daerah Vanguard

'_Ternyata BOLOS seperti ini yah?'_ batin Aichi sweatdrop.

"Nah tunggu apalagi? Kita pergi nih?" tanya Miwa.

"Iya, ayo." Kai baru saja mau menyusul Miwa ketika melihat Aichi masih ragu-ragu. "Ayo, Aichi. Minta surat palsu nggak mudah juga lho."

Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Aichi dan membawanya pergi. Aichi langsung merona tapi membiarkan dirinya digenggam Kai sementara para siswi-siswi sudah sebel tingkat dewa.

'_Genggaman Kai-senpai hangat. Sama kayak genggaman tadi. Berarti yang tadi bukan Miwa-senpai dong?'_ batin Aichi.

Ketika akhirnya keluar sekolah, seragam Kai dan Miwa yang tadinya masih rapi langsung diacak-acak seperti anak sekolahan bandel. Sukses buat Aichi merasa terjebak ditengah-tengah. Mana mau dia ikutan mengacak bajunya.

"Aichi anak alim niee~" goda Miwa.

Kai hanya mendengus pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan yang digoda hanya blush dan melihat ke arah lain. Begitu dia melihat ke arah kanannya, ada jalan raya. Dan ditengah-tengah ada seorang bayi duduk.

'_Hah? Bayi siapa tuh? Mana mamanya? Gak bertanggung jawab!'_batin Aichi, entah kenapa agak kesal.

Tapi harus dia cukup mengakui kalau bayi itu imut. Rambut coklat dan mata biru. Pipi tembem dan tangan kaki yang mungil.

'_Tunggu! Kok rasanya deja vu?!'_

Aichi terhenti dan fokus melihat bayi mungil itu. Ada locket tergantung di lehernya. Tambah lagi, Aichi ingat betul kalau itu pakaian Emi sewaktu bayi yang dipakai bayi mungil itu. Belum lagi selesai masalah, ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, Miwa dan Kai sedang menghampiri kios es krim.

"Aichi, kamu mau es kri- lho mana dia?" Miwa celingak celinguk.

Tetapi yang dipandang Kai langsung membuatnya horror. "AICHII! AWAAS!" jerit Kai.

Aichi nyaris tak mendengar jeritan Kai dan langsung saja berlari ke bayi itu. Puji syukur ditujukan bagi yang berkuasa diatas sana, Aichi sudah mendekap bayi itu selamat dan tepat waktu di sisi jalan lain. Kai tanpa pikir panjang langsung tancap lari kesana, begitu juga dengan Miwa.

"Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Aichi?!" tanya Kai sambil membantu Aichi.

Aichi duduk dan memperlihatkan bayi imut itu kepada kedua senpainya. Kalau saja mereka ini tidak dengan junior mereka, bisa saja mereka OOC dan mencubiti pipi tembem bayi itu.

"A-Aku tidak tahu kenapa Yukkiro bisa disini. Kukira dia dirumah bersama Emi." Ucap Aichi sambil memastikan Yukkiro tidak lecet dimanapun.

"Hee? Jadi Emi itu istrimu ya, Aichi?"

Aichi langsung kelabakan, Kai cengok di tempat. Nggak, lebih tepatnya dia shock di tempat.

"E-Emi itu adikku, Taishi-senpai! Jangan salah sangka dahulu!" jerit Aichi disertai wajahnya yang mekar. "Saya permisi dulu boleh? Saya ingin mengantar Yukkiro dulu."

"Tunggu Aichi." Kai langsung memegang bahu Aichi. Seketika ada efek mawar dan sakura berterbangan di sekitar mereka. "Aku ingin ikut dan ketemu ibu."

Rona di wajah Aichi makin menjadi-jadi, apalagi kini dia bertatapan mata dengan Kai, sambil menggendong bayi, belum lagi efek mawar dan sakura itu.

"T-Tunggu! Aku mengerti kenapa Toshiki-senpai memanggilnya 'Ibu' karena memang itu panggilannya di sekitar area tetangga kami. Tapi kelopak bunga dan anginnya dari mana?"

Keduanya (ditambah Yukkiro, jadi 3) menatap Miwa yang asik menuangkan seember kelopak-kelopak bunga tadi ke atas kipas elektrik raksasa.

'_Darimana dapat kipas segede itu?!'_ Kai dan Aichi jawdrop.

-SKIP TIME-

Bel rumah Sendou berbunyi yang kemudian pintunya dibuka oleh Shizuka, tak lain dari ibunya Aichi.

"Aichi! Astaga, kau menemukan Yukkiro! Tadi Emi lagi berbelanja dan Ibu sedang mengurus pakaian! Kukira Yukkiro tidur!" seru Shizuka lega sambil memeluk Yukkiro.

"Tadi Yukkiro di tengah jalan, hampir ketabrak mobil ma." Sahut Aichi, tak tertebak nada seperti apa.

"What?! Demi banci kesambet petir, beneran ini?"

Dan langsunglah terjungkal Aichi, Kai dan Miwa.

-Skip Again-

"Omong-omong Aichi, kenapa kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya Shizuka sambil menidurkan Yukkiro yang sudah mengantuk.

"Tunggu! Aichi, kamu gak bolos kan?!" tanya Emi.

'_Uh oh.. aku tersudut!'_ batin Aichi panik. Untungnya..

"Tidak kok. Kebetulan Aichi dan kami akan mengikuti turnamen vanguard, nyonya. Jadi kami diperbolehkan guru untuk pulang lebih awal agar latihan nanti." Sahut Miwa.

"Mohon bantuannya, nyonya." Sambung Kai.

Shizuka dan Emi langsung ber-ooh ria dan mengangguk.

"Akhirnya deck yang kamu cintai itu bisa berguna juga, Aichi." Celetuk Emi.

Aichi menepuk jidatnya. _'Ketahuan deh.'_

Tapi Kai langsung smirk penuh arti ke arahnya sedangkan Miwa cengo lagi. "E-Errmm, ayo Aichi. Ambil deckmu lalu kita pergi."

Aichi langsung mengangguk cepat dan tancap ke kamarnya lalu kembali dengan sebuah deck di tangan kanannya. "Aku kembali nanti ya bu. Sampai nanti, Emi."

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang anak-anak!" sahut Shizuka.

"Jangan ceroboh Aichi!" sahut Emi.

Meski ketiganya sudah diluar rumah, Aichi masih mendengar jelas sahutan adiknya itu.

"Memangnya aku anak-anak, Emi?" bisik Aichi malu, sementara Kai dan Miwa terkekeh pelan.

"Aichi, kau tahu cara main vanguard?" tanya Kai.

Oh Tuhan, malunya Aichi. "T-Tidak, Toshiki-senpai."

"Jadi kenapa punya deck duluan?"

"K-Karena kepingin saja."

Kai terkekeh lagi mendengar alasan itu. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Ayo kami ajari kamu."

Semangat Aichi langsung saja naik. Ditambah lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang. _'Aku akan bersama senpai idolaku untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.'_ Batinnya antusias.

Sementara Miwa asik mengawasi mereka berdua yang berbincang dari belakang. _'Kai sudah move on nih.'_ Batinnya senang

.

.

TBC

Author: Auch.. masih jelek.

Miwa: Oya, kapan direveal bagian 'MOVE ON' ini?

Author: Nanti bakalan ada kok. Cuman pakai OC deh. Tapi gak banyak-banyak kok! Ketrin janji.

Miwa: jangan percaya Minna! Ketrin tukang Jambu!

Author: Ha? Aku jualan jambu?

Miwa: Jambu alias Janji Busuk kali!#dilemparTeflon

Author: Enak aja!


	4. First Playing Vanguard

A Baby Magic!

Moshi-moshi minna~

Natal sudah datang dan uda dekat tahun baru?

Punya permohonan? Tapi pertama baca fic Ketrin dulu ya~ #Ditendang

.

.

Trio bolos itu berjalan dengan santai sampai akhirnya berada di depan toko yang memiliki nama '_Card Capital'_. Sedikit asing di mata dan benak Aichi.

"Kita kesini buat apa, senpai?" tanya Aichi.

"Ya buat melatih deck milikmu, Aichi. Buat apa repot punya deck vanguard kalau ujungnya gak dimainin?" celetuk Miwa sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam toko kemudian disambut oleh pintu yang terbuka dengan otomatis.

Pemuda bersurai biru manis itu masih berdiri di depan toko, merasa ragu dan sedikit tak pede seperti biasanya. Tapi pikiran itu teralihkan begitu Kai menggenggam tangan mungilnya tanpa izin dan menariknya bersamanya masuk.

Isi toko itu tidak mewah dan sebagainya, tapi lumayan nyaman dan sepertinya penjaganya orang yang cukup baik.

"Ohaoyou! Kalian cepat sekali!"

Aichi malang refleks berteriak dan memeluk Kai –tak sengaja tentunya- begitu adanya teriakan tepat dibelakang telinganya.

"Shin-san kamu keterlaluan." Miwa sweatdrop, diikuti cengiran lawan bicaranya.

"Hey, aku tak tahu dia mudah kaget. Maafkan aku ya- err.. kamu baru ya?" tanya Shin.

Aichi perlahan melepas pelukannya dari Kai dan mengangguk, memperkenalkan dirinya seperti seharusnya dari seorang yang patuh tata krama dan sopan santun.

"Panggil saja aku, Shin. Nah, jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua menarik Aichi untuk bolos bersama kalian."

**Tepat sasaran, Shin.**

"Ampun aku, ini sudah ke-20 kalinya dalam setengah tahun ini kalian bolos. Nilai kalian nanti gimana? Seharusnya fokus ke pelajaran sedikit dong." tegur Shin.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, peringkat pertamaku tak akan jatuh ke murid lain." Sahut Kai kalem, melirik Miwa.

"Y-Yah, sebenarnya belakangan ini nilaiku agak anjlok. Terakhir kali aku kena ranking 29 dari 35 orang." Kata Miwa dengan nada bercanda.

Ketiganya menatap Aichi yang hanya berdiri bengong didepan mereka.

"A-Ah, aku? Err.. kalau aku beruntung, peringkat 3 ku mungkin bisa kutahankan." Sahutnya malu.

Lumayan.. ah, malah sangat cocok bagi seorang Aichi. Apalagi untuk seorang Kai.

"Omong-omong, sudah punya deck, Aichi?" tanya Shin.

Aichi segera menyodorkan tumpukan kartu yang sudah disusunnya untuk beberapa waktu yang hanya dia yang mengetahuinya. Shin dengan cekatan memeriksa kartu-kartu terawat itu.

"Royal Paladin, keren! Bahkan kau punya kartu langka ini." Shin menunjukkan kartu yang bernamakan 'Blaster Blade', dengan tampilan seorang ksatria memegang pedang besar.

"I-Itu hadiah dari seseorang.." sahutnya malu-malu lagi.

Sementara Miwa dan Kai menatap kartu itu, sampai pria bersurai pirang itu duluan sadar.

"Kai.. Jangan-jangan dia.."

"Yah, siapa tahu?" Kai hanya menaikkan pundaknya dengan kalem. "Kemarilah Aichi, kita belajar Vanguard."

Aichi yang tadinya fokus ke Shin kini buyar ke Kai langsung mengambil lagi decknya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dengan ada meja didepan mereka, dilengkapi _Play Mat_.

Kai memberinya buku panduan dan selama bermain juga menjelaskan tiap peraturan-peraturan yang ada. Miwa dan Shin hanya tersenyum mengamati dari jauh. Seiring jam mulai berlalu, akhirnya jam pulang anak sekolahan sudah tiba.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masuklah siswi SMA memakai rok panjang yang sedikit tidak biasa, bersurai perak dan perawakannya manis juga.

"Miwa? Bagaimana bisa sampai duluan?" tanyanya heran.

"Biasalah, Misaki."

"Oh.."

Misaki melepas blazernya dan memakai apron seragam toko itu, mengambil novelnya yang baru ditandai seperempat halaman, duduk di kasir dan kembali membaca. Sangatlah MISAKI.

Tapi sebelum matanya berdalih melihat kelanjutan fiksi ilmiah itu, dia melihat Kai dengan Aichi asik bermain. Entah Misaki yang pusing atau sebagaimana, tapi Misaki melihat Kai tersenyum tipis terkadang-kadang. Bukan senyuman angkuh yang selalu dilemparnya. Kali ini terkesan tulus dan hangat.

"Apa cowok manis itu penyihir?" celetuk Misaki.

Gelak tawa Miwa terdengar jelas. "Biasa saja lah. Bagus landak kesayangan kita sudah move-on."

Seketika kartu Dragon Knight, Nehalem meluncur dan menancap di dinding bagaikan shuriken. Pelakunya sudah pasti dari landak kesayangan itu.

"Siapa nama temannya?"

"Sendou Aichi."

Misaki menatap sebentar Aichi lalu kembali menyetir bola matanya menuju halaman-halaman yang tertunda. Tapi sebelum itu, Misaki hanya berkomentar, "Manis ya."

Tak lama kemudian, toko yang tadinya sepi langsung dibanjiri mulai dari anak-anak sampai remaja SMU, maupun laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Meski yang lebih banyak itu cowok, tapi tidak ada yang terganggu disini.

Kecuali untuk yang satu ini.

"HAH?! AKU MIMPI YA?! SI LANDAK BRENGSEK ITU **MAU MENGAJARI** SESEORANG?!" teriak bocah berambut jabrik ke atas. tak percaya perkataan Miwa.

"Jangan berteriak disini, bocah." Sahut Misaki dengan aura kuntilanak.

"Lagian, elo mimpi kok bisa masukin gue coba? Emang segitu 'nggak banget' kalo Kai ngajarin orang?" tanya Miwa.

"Bukan gitu! Cuman melihat si brengsek itu bisa baik juga. Yah rasanya gimana gitu? Yang kita harapkan dari muka kambing (?) itu kan cuman senyum angkuhnya terus."

Kali ini kartu Blaster Blade melesat dan menancap di dinding, dan percayalah pelakunya bukan yang berambut biru manis itu.

"T-Toshiki-senpai.. Itu kartuku.." Aichi jawdrop.

Padahal baru saja mau dipanggilnya kartu itu ke lingkaran Vanguard. Tapi daripada membuat Kai, repot, dia langsung meletakkan kartu di tangannya, bangkit dan mencoba mencabut kembali kartunya serta Kartu Kai tadi. (Hebatnya lagi, nancapnya itu masya oloh dalamnya. )

"Taishi-senpai, ini kouhai mu?" tanya Aichi, menatap bocah tadi sopan.

"Dia salah satu pemain handal disini. Kenalan gih, Kamui!" Miwa mendorong pelan Kamui ke arah Aichi.

"Senang berkenalan." Sahut Aichi membungkukkan badan. "Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik, Kamui."

"Che.. Terserahlah." Balas Kamui jutek. "Melihat si brengsek itu mau mengajari orang, sepertinya kau boleh juga jadi lawanku."

"E-Eh?"

Kamui maju selangkah dan menatap tepat ke mata Aichi penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Kutantang kau, anak baru."

Seketika aura suram langsung mengalir dari sudut ruangan.

"Apa maksudnya 'Tantang' itu, nak?" tanya Kai galak.

"Hoi, suka aku juga dong! Kau marah pacarmu kuajak bermain?!"

Oke, entah kenapa kedengarannya sedikit tabu. Apalagi di bagian 'bermain', nee?

Aichi dan Miwa hanya sweatdrop menyaksikan kedua pemain hebat itu bertukar listrik dan aura gelap melalui mata tajam mereka.

'_Seperti rebutan pacar aja.' _Batin Miwa sambil melirik Aichi.

Aura listrik dan aura gelap tadi tampaknya sudah mereda, ketika Kai mendekat ke Aichi dan memegang kedua bahunya, entah kenapa dengan lembut.

"Mainkan Vanguardmu dengan dia."

Rasanya Kai sudah terkena konslet ringan di otaknya, atau itu memang sudah kebiasaannya.

"A-Aku?! Toshiki-senpai! Aku baru saja belajar hari ini!" protes Aichi.

"Kau sudah cukup tahu. Lawan dia dan jangan kecewakan aku." Ucap Kai dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa.

Sementara itu Kamui menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Kai agak heran, tapi langsung dienyahkannya begitu Aichi mengiyakan tantangan dadakan itu. Keduanya memilih meja dan mulai men-_shuffle _deck pegangan mereka.

"Jangan nangis kalau kalah ya, manis." Celetuk Kamui.

Seketika aura kematian menguar dari Kai. Tapi begitu Kamui melirik Aichi, bocah itu sedikit heran kenapa pemuda didepannya ini malah merona. Padahal panggilan kecil tadi tak berarti hanya apa-apa dan hanya disebabkan karena lawannya memang berwajah manis.

'_Njir.. Jangan-jangan dia kelainan?´_Batin Kamui ngaco.

Tak lama kemudian , permainan populer ini mulai. Satu persatu langkah dijalankan, dengan beberapa kali menarik dan membuang kartu, dan sebagainya. Baru saja Kamui disudutkan, tapi nyatanya rencananya yang disimpan tadinya kini naik ke permukaan. Instant Winning bagi Kamui.

Aichi hanya tersenyum lemah sambil memberi selamat ke Kamui dan langsung membereskan kartu-kartunya. Kamui merasa ada yang ganjal dari permainan tadi.

"Hoi, anak baru. Kemana semua grade 3 mu?" tanya Kamui.

"Hah? Grade 3?"

"Iya. Hanya grade itu yang tidak kulihat dari permainanmu tadi."

"Emang ada grade 3?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat satu tokoh terjungkal kebelakang. Pemain macam apa yang gak tahu hal sesimpel itu.

"W-Woi, landak. Kau ngajarin apa aja ke anak ini?!" bentak Kamui dengan suara serak.

Sementara Kai hanya membereskan sedikit rambutnya sehabis menghantam lantai tadi.

"Grade 3.. Grade tertinggi ya?" pertanyaan polos Aichi lagi-lagi membuat Kamui kejungkal.

"Asli aku nyerah.." geram Kamui sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya gemas. "Dengar ya! Grade 3 itu memang Grade tertinggi. Kekuatannya jelas-jelas jauh lebih tinggi dari grade 0-2 dan umumnya itu kekuatannya 10000. Sama kayak Grade 2, Grade 3 tak bisa dijadikan pertahanan dan begitu kita mengambil Grade 3, kita melaksanakan Twin Drive alias Drive Check 2 kali."

Aichi mendengarkan semua kalimat lalu berpikir sebentar. "Kalau Grade 3 memang nyata... kok aku gak pernah dapat yah?"

Kamui rasanya pengen nyekik anak yang satu ini. Baru saja dia menjelaskan Grade 3 itu gimana, datang lagi dia masih mempertanyakan apakah Grade itu memang nyata. Maklumlah Aichi memang polos.

"Y-Yah, Grade 3 sedikit rumit nyarinya. Tapi pasti dapat kok." Ucap Kamui. "Tapi kalau kau mau cepat dapat, silahkan beli kartu single nya cuman siapkan duit. Kalau mau cara yang lebih jantan (?), cari terus di Booster Pack."

Aichi mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai, dengan hampir setengah dari sel tubuhnya ingin menolak ke arahnya.

"M-Maaf, senpai.. Aku mungkin kurang pantas jadi pemain Vanguard yah?" Aichi menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup melihat raut Kai.

Tanpa diduga sedikitpun, Kai menepuk pelan surai biru itu.

"Nggak, lagian ini salahku juga sih. Aku juga barusan nyadar kalau kamu tak punya Grade 3."

Satu toko kembali menghantam lantai beton yang dinding.

Senyuman Aichi mengembang lega, tapi kalau saja Kai punya pendengaran super, dia bisa mendengar detakan jantung Aichi mulai menjadi-jadi tak seperti sebelumnya. Apakah itu karena sentuhan tangannya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Well.. I dunno mau bilang apa lagi.. so..

RnR minna? ^^


End file.
